Kyousuke Kousaka
is an Oreimo character. Personality Normally, he acts very laidback and calm when it comes to almost anything. When he has a problem, he doesn't panic unless it gets bigger and bigger, far too quickly for his preference. He also is very distant towards his fellow students except for Manami, who is his osananajimi (childhood friend). However, there are times when he truly does get angry. When this happens, the laidback and calm person he is usually completely disappears, replaced by a decisive and serious adult. Examples are when Kirino's hobby was exposed to their strict father and when her anime's production was canceled, unless the story of adaption were to be changed, and when Kyousuke visited the rental room in S1 EP11, where he was bombarded with complaints for no reason. He is actually dense when it comes to sensing the emotions of women, much to the said women's irritation. Ayase was one of the victims of this ignorance. When he had started dating Kuroneko and came to Ayase's room at some point, she was mad at him for lying when he said that he would like to marry her, much to his apparent ignorance. He seems to have a fetish for glasses, which Manami and Kirino found out. Much to Kyousuke's chagrin, Manami offered to call him "Onii-chan" after discovering the eroge on the laptop in his room being played. Kyousuke aims to live a normal life, and this mentality affects many aspects of his life, including family, school and personal life. According to him, his grades are average, and his personal life involves the things that a typical teenager of his age would do. However, he admits to hate the single person whom he is insecure with: Kirino, his younger sister. To him, Kirino's success has made him useless in the eyes of his parents, and he sometimes takes joy from seeing his sister's suffering and sometimes hurt seeing her in pain, resulting to him sacrificing himself for his sister. Ever since the start of their "Cold War", he has been at odds with his sister, and eventually he learned to ignore her presence. Not until the day of the discovery of her hobby, they started to become close as siblings, opposed to seeing each other as strangers during their "Cold War". When he and Kirino are forced to interact with each other, due to Kyousuke's discovery of Kirino's hobby, the day of Kirino's first "Life Counseling" session, he eventually became and acted as an older brother to her, just as he was during their childhood, although he did not realize this earlier on. However, it's later revealed that he was a true siscon. He denies this somewhat early on, then fully accepts the term for himself. It may even extend to the point of a fetish itself, as shown when he got flustered over Kuroneko teasing him while referring to him as "Nii-san". During his childhood, he used to be an outgoing, ambitious and stubborn child. He later stopped being so, due to an accident that had happened, resulting in Akimi Sakurai getting hurt. Although after 2 years since the accident, he started regaining his former self when he started helping Kirino with her hobby, resulting in multiple occasions of him sacrificing himself for his younger sister. (Explained further in His True Self, Childhood, & Akimi Sakurai's Accident) Category:Oreimo Characters Category:Anime Characters